campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie and Peter Harmony
History June Atlas was a daughter of Izanagi, living in Westchester. Sheand her dad lived on her grandmother's fortune, in a huge colonial house. They had the best service, and were very upperclass citizens. Elias Harmony, a son of Izanagi, was an upstanding noble from Westchester too. They met at a party one night, they hit it off right away. They both knew that they themselves were demigods, but not that the other was. They grew very close, and soon, two beautiful baby twin were born, Natalie and Peter. They were raised together, by their parents. They lived in Westchester, on a huge estate. They were very popular at school, and were respected by many. They were both incredibly smart, and gifted athletes. They both studied martial arts, gymnatsics, dance, and soccer. They were both gifted in the arts and sports. They were always together, and were best friends. For their 17th birthday, their parents gave them each a small box. Inside Natalie's was a small ring, and a silver bracelet. Inside Peter's was a silver rolex and a ring. They loved the gifts, and always wore them. The parents, thinking that each was protecting their children, had these speacailly made by a child of Inari, so they would transorm into weapons. A few days later, 10 cheerleaders approached them at school. Claiming to be interveiwing students about student life for the yearbook, Natalie and Peter were unsuspecting. Peter's head started to grogg up, and he felt very tired. Natalie's vision went blurry and her knees were weak. One of the cheerleaders touched Natalie's arm, and she fainted. Peter was enraged. The 10 cheerleaders became skeletons, the Hone-onnas. They were skeleton women that took the guise of Seductive women so they could suck out the souls of people. Peter, in a total auto-pilot, took off his ring. It turned into a katana, which he used to fight off about half of the Hones. Natalie woke up, and joined in , pulling her ring off as well. They attacked like animals, and finally killed them all. They ran home, and their parents told them what was going on. Their parents realised they were both demigods, and were incredibly happy. The twins went to Camp Izanagi, but didn't stay in any cabins. They realised that they weren't demigods, so they applied to be the high priest and priestess of the Gods. Personality Natalie She is very poised and ready to pounce. Many people compare her to a jaguar, mostly because of her fashion. She is very high fashion, and a bit snooty. She is protective of her loved ones, and will die for them. She is a bit reserved, but makes friends easily. She is kind of manipulative, but not enough to hurt anyone. Peter He is very lively, but also cautious. While Natalie is considered like a jaguar, he is considered like a lion. He is very dedicated, and will not stop until his task is fuffilled. He is very protective of his loved ones, and will die for them. He is quite outgoing, and makes friends easily. He is bisexual. Appearance Natalie OkShe has light brown hair, and bright green eyes. She is 5'4", and weighs 110 pounds. She has a cute, cherubish face, and is always dressed in very high fashion. A small mole just under her right ear. Petert He has light brown hair and tan skin. He has very light-blue green eyes, and many people say that they are the color of the sea. He is 6'0" and weighs 150 pounds. He is well muscled and considered attractive. Weapons Natalie She has a katana which is very ceremonial, but is can also be used for fighting. It turns into a ring on her right hand. She has a staff, which is also ceremonial, but can be used for fighting also. It turns into a bracelet on her left hand. Man-wedding-ring.jpg Japanese-swords-paul-chen-shinto-katana.jpg Blue-Diamond-Art-Deco.jpg Japanese-swords-samurai-swords-bushido-nobunaga-katana.jpg Images (3).jpg Twistedhickory zoom.jpg P920361.jpg Riverbendflint zoom.jpg Peter He has a katana which is very ceremonial, but is can also be used for fighting. It turns into a watch on his wrist. He has a staff, which is also ceremonial, but can be used for fighting also. It turns into a ring on his left hand. Powers WIP Gallery Lyndsy-Fonseca-nikita-20679740-1536-2048.jpg Lyndsy-Fonseca-Maggie-Q-003.jpg Lyndsy-fonseca-hunger-games.jpg Lyndsy-fonseca-bw.jpg Lyndsy fonseca brunette face eyes celebrity 25165 preview.jpg Img-thing (2).jpg 639273-bigthumbnail.jpg 111006nikita lyndsyfonesca1.jpg 934 lyndsy-fonseca-wallpaper-210911717.jpg 934 lyndsy-fonseca-may-388306424.jpg Tumblr m5hizl9G0v1ruj1o0o1 500.jpg Tumblr m4r1ykxOQ11rrnvpno1 500.jpg MAL 1635bw.jpg Eian-scully-kristiina-wilson-06.jpg Eian-scully-kristiina-wilson-01.jpg Eian-Scully-Greg-Vaughan-MALEMODELSCENE-net-02.jpg Eian-Scully-33.jpg Eian-Scully-23.jpg Eian12.jpg Eian Scully by Jon Malinowski 5-2-.jpg Eian Scully by Jon Malinowski 2-2-.jpg Eian Scully by Jon Malinowski 1-2-.jpg DSC7495b.jpg 21213 Middle Medium (1).jpg 6a00e54ecca8b988330168ebc4ad9c970c-650wi.jpg Category:Mortals Category:Specific Time of Birth Unknown Category:Priests Category:Priestesses Category:Born in May